


He Didn't Know

by mother_goose_but_gay



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (i guess), Coming Out, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of a vent fic, M/M, TJ Kippen being comforting, just me projecting my emotional trauma onto a fictional character, snitches not getting stitches unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_goose_but_gay/pseuds/mother_goose_but_gay
Summary: Based on when I found out my grandma knew i used the word fuck,,,Aunt Ruthie finds out Cyrus is gay
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & Aunt Ruthie, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW; homophobia, metion of drugs

He didn’t know how Aunt Ruthie found out. Maybe one of his cousins told her. Even when she was crabby, he had always had a good relationship with her. It wasn’t like she was angry at him, more like disappointed. But anyone who knows Cyrus Goodman knows that he hates disappointing people.

“Cyrus,” she had started, “ I heard that you’ve been participating in,” she paused, “unsavory behavior.”

He knew exactly what she was talking about. After all, he and TJ had been going out for years. 

He knew one of his cousins must have told her. They had a sleepover a while ago and he came out to them. One of his other cousins had told him that she did drugs once. She was younger than him, so he and one of his older cousins started joking about blackmailing her. She threatened to tell the whole family that he was gay. He told her they would never believe her over him. Everyone else there promised to keep the secret. He never expected her to be the one to make the first move.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Aunt Ruthie,” he lied, keeping a straight face.

“Don’t lie to me,” she snarled, “ I heard you talking to your little friends about how much you love TJ and how you’re so happy he’s your boyfriend.”

Oh

That’s how she knew. He always thought that his walls were pretty much soundproof- turns out they weren’t. He always thought that he talked about TJ when Aunt Ruthie wasn’t around- turns out he was wrong. 

“I want you to stop. I want you to know that God hears everything. He hears everything in the end. Don’t stop for me- do it for God.”

Cyrus’s heart sank. His mind started swarming. He wasn’t the type to make empty promises, but the circumstance was dire.

“Ok,” he said in almost a whisper.

He wondered what would happen next. Would she tell his parents or did she already? Would she tell the rest of the family? Would his cousin tell the rest of the family.

He was sad and angry and scared all at once, so he did the only thing he could.

He called TJ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus talks to TJ about what happened with Ruthie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had really pretty press on nails,,, but I can't type in them and I've been having kind of a rough time mentally/emotionally  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> TW; slight angst, emotional hurt

“Pick up, pick up,” he thought.

“Hey, it’s TJ. Uhhh, leave a message, or don’t. I don’t care-”

Cyrus’s heart sank. The only person that he could talk to about this wasn’t picking up his damn phone.

“Unless you’re Cyurs,” the phone said, “ If it’s Cyrus, just, uhh, keep calling until I answer.”

So he did. He kept calling, but it was always a voicemail. He tried for what felt like hours. Until he heard shuffling on the other side of the call.

“TJ?”, he asked quietly, “Are you there?”

“Yeah, what’s up, Muffin?”

“Aunt Ruthie knows about me and she knows about us and,” his voice quivered, “everything’s falling apart.”

“Swings?” TJ asked.

“Yeah,” Cyrus replied in a shaky voice.

“On my way,” that was the last thing Cyrus heard before the call ended.

Cyrus had always loved the swingset. He went there with Andi and Buffy and Buffy’s mom when things got heated with his parents right before the divorce. He went there when he first realized he had a crush on Jonah Beck. He always went to the swings. It was where he felt safe- up until The Incident with the shirt and Kira. But he blocked that from his memory. Now, the swings was a place full of comfort and serenity.

By the time his foot landed on the wood chips, he could see the outline of TJ.

“You come here a lot?” the older boy asked.

Cyrus chuckled for the first time in what seemed like ages.

“Only when I’m feeling bad about myself,” he replied.

“Are you feeling bad about yourself now?” came an almost silent whisper.

Cyrus hesitated. Was he feeling bad about himself? He didn’t quite know the answer. He felt bad that he let Aunt Ruthie down. Even though she was very awful, he had always been a people pleaser. When he baked with his mom, she would remind him gently to not spill the batter on the counter, but everytime he accidentally spilled and sobbed into his sleeve. He felt bad because she was going to be so angry at him and he just couldn’t handle it.

He simply shrugged.

“Please, Cyrus,” TJ pleaded, “just talk to me.”

“Teej,” he hesitated, afraid, “Aunt Ruthie knows and I think she might tell everyone else and I’m really scared because I don’t want to lose this,” he gestured between himself and the blond, “I don’t want to lose us.”

“Baby, you’re not gonna lose us. You and me, we’re ride or die. We’re always gonna have each other, and that might be a pain in the ass for other people someday, but not us,” he saw Cyrus’s unpresuaded face, “That’s never gonna happen, Cy. We’re Tyrus. We’re soulmates, baby.”

“Ok,” Cyrus said, a bit reluctantly.

He walked towards his swing, sat down, and started swinging.

“Legs go up, legs go down, that’s how you make the swing go round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> Again, sorry for the wait  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but no pressure  
> If you have any prompts (I may not get on it right away, but I'll get there) or anything you would like to see in this work, leave a comment down below  
> Love,  
> Goose


End file.
